


but maybe i'll change your mind

by chamsaed



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, but anyway its junbob, drinking game au, exes but still they love each other, idk how to end this lol, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsaed/pseuds/chamsaed
Summary: "no. im not seeing someone as of the moment," bobby answered as he reached for junhoe's hand under the table.junhoe was surprised by the sudden gesture but he  lets bobby to continue."but i was, for a while. i lasted three months with the guy."bobby sighs, contemplating for his next words."and yes, you were better. so much better. i lasted three months with the guy, we lasted four years. that should say something."for the first time in the night, junhoe's heart found peace.or: an exes drinking game au (junbob ver)





	but maybe i'll change your mind

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my notes for a while so i'm posting it yes
> 
> i have read a similar one to this with my other fave ship from another group and i decided to make one for junbob ^^
> 
> oh, i appreciate your comments so please leave some and enjoy!!!

"are you sure you wanna do this? i can just tell the producer and yunhyeong hyung that you're not feeling well. i'm sure they'll understand-"  
  
"no, donghyuk, it's fine. really." junhoe tries to give him a reassuring smile. it's been two years already. he should be fine.  
  
"okay if you say so." donghyuk says. "again, i'm really sorry, junhoe. mr. yang requested for you and bobby hyung for this interview specifically, and.. you know we can't say no. but i promise, yunhyeong hyung and i tried everything to leave you out on this but.."  
  
junhoe felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of the name.  
  
"donghyuk, i swear if you ask me again, i'll walk out right now. i said it's okay. trust me," junhoe tells him.  
  
the elevator ride seemed longer than he last remembered. coming at yg entertainment after a long time brings back a lot of memories.  
  
he doesn't want to show it but he's actually nervous. it's suffocating, he can feel his heart beating loudly against his chest. it's not too late to run away now, but his body won't respond. maybe, he wants this too.  
  
maybe he wants to see him, too.  
  
_it's just an interview, there's nothing to be worried about. right?_  
  
junhoe tells himself.  
  
except that the interview is with the person he tried so hard to forget for the past two years, but with no success.  
  
  
  
  
  
"well, here we are."  
  
donghyuk leads him to the set of the interview. sure enough, the production are all set. his attention was fixed at the table in the middle of a plainly, white set that he didn't notice when yunhyeong approached them with someone.  
  
"junhoe! you still came!" yunhyeong greets him, but he can't hear anything except the loud beating of his heart. suddenly he's frozen at the spot where he stood, his body went numb as the other person looks at him like the way he always did. when they're still together.  
  
and of course, he's stupid self wouldn't miss the way the other smiles so bright with his bunny teeth, and those beautiful eyes that used to look at him like he was his world.  
  
he hates it even more to say the word was.  
  
"hi"  
  
the only word that escaped from his mouth.  
  
"i-it's been a long time. i didn't expect that you'll actually agree to do this." bobby says, taking a step closer to him.  
  
he took a step back.  
  
"o-of course. i don't think there's a reason why i shouldn't," junhoe tried to sound confident.  
  
"uhhh- " donghyuk starts. "i-i think donghyuk and i should leave you two alone for now, yeah? catch up a little and make yourselves comfortable before the producer tells you about the concept of today's interview," yunhyeong looks at the both of them.  
  
"and junhoe, thanks again for agreeing to do this. we'll see you later, okay?" yunhyeong tells them as he drags donghyuk away from the scene.  
  
both of them stood silent, staring at each other like their eyes are the ones communicating what their heart wants to say.  
  
_i missed you._  
  
_i missed you, too._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"do you think, they will be okay? i mean, after all that happened, we know, and i know they both know it, that they still care for each another. deeply." donghyuk says, looking at junhoe and bobby as the interview starts.  
  
yunhyeong sighs.  
  
"i hope so. i really do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"... so basically that's it. you don't have anything else to do just, be yourselves and answer the questions as honestly as possible." the producer tells them as she finishes explaining the concept of the interview. "if you feel it gets too personal, you can tell us and then we'll cut the scene, and change it to another question, okay?"  
  
junhoe nodded, and so as bobby.  
  
"we'll take the first shot of you guys walking into the frame then take a seat," the producer calls out from off the set.  
  
"ready? action!" and the camera starts to roll.  
  
junhoe starts to walk toward the table in the middle of the set. he feels that he should look at bobby, who's walking from the opposite end, but somehow his eyes doesn't look up until he's seated and feels that bobby is seated in his chair, too.  
  
the older was waiting for him to say something but the words wouldn't come out.  
  
bobby stares at junhoe, thinking what he should say so that he doesn't embarass himself in front of the camera, and junhoe.  
  
a simple "hi, long time no see" or "to the man i used to be fucking in love with, i'm so happy to see you again" would suffice, but he says nothing.  
  
the whole set was silent, even donghyuk and yunhyeong who was watching them from the side says nothing, giving the two some time to think what they want to say.  
  
finally, bobby starts, "so, who would've thought ..us, doing this?"  
  
"no. not me, that's for sure." junhoe finds himself nodding along at his own statement.  
  
"okay, so," the producer cuts them off. "how about introducing each other first before starting with the questions?"  
  
junhoe found the courage to start first, finally looking at bobby. bobby catches his eyes, and for the first time tonight, they smiled at each other - maybe out of awkwardness, or something more.  
  
"so, this is bobby. kim jiwon."  
  
bobby doesn't take his gaze away from junhoe.  
  
"and this is koo junhoe."  
  
"we used to date," junhoe explains, "since we're in college until bobby landed a career here at yg entertainment. that's why were here, playing this drinking game thing."  
  
the producer signals for them to start pouring theirselves a drink.  
  
drinking - they both know it was junhoe's favorite hobby, next to writing poetry. bobby can still recall all the time he used to find junhoe at the rooftop of their shared apartment, drinking while writing his next mastsrpiece.  
  
"on three?" bobby holds up his cup. "you count."  
  
"three," junhoe says immediately, drowning all of the liquid.  
  
"i'll go first," bobby says, eager to start this game. junhoe nods as bobby picks up the card from the deck on the middle of the table.  
  
"how did we meet?"  
  
bobby grins, ready to answer the question when junhoe interupts.  
  
"can't this be my question?" he pleads bobby.  
  
"why?" the producer asks. "is there something you want to say, junhoe?"  
  
"n-no ..it's just .." junhoe's cheeks blushed with the faintest red. "..he tells the story wrong everytime."  
  
bobby perked up from his seat.  
  
"alright, you go tell your story, then i'll tell mine. the rest of you can be the judge, alright?"  
  
of course, donghyuk and yunhyeong knew the story too well. how bobby and junhoe met in the most unexpected way.  
  
silence from the crew says that junhoe should start speaking now. bobby watches how the other man thinks hard, and he can't help but smile to himself, knowing how the younger gets embarrassed eveytime they get to tell the story.  
  
junhoe blushes even more as he starts speaking,"it was in my freshman year, college. i was a literature major and bobby majors in music."  
  
junhoe gestures to bobby and the older nods in agreement.  
  
"bobby was in a band together with some junior and senior students. at that time, i had a crush with one of his bandmates. i was so shy to you know, to relay my feelings to my crush, so what i did was i always wrote him a poem and slips them into his locker everytime i get a chance."  
  
bobby is listening attentively as junhoe speaks. god knows how he missed hearing this voice.  
  
"at that time, i didn't know that bobby has the same family name as my crush. little did i know that all of my cheesy poems goes into the wrong locker owned by a certain kim jiwon. when i tried to confess, i was surprised when my crush didn't even know any of the poems, saying he wasn't receiving any. that's when bobby approached me and confessed that he was the one receiving the poems and fell for them. then of course, to me."  
  
bobby interupted,"hey, you made it sound like i'm a teenage girl squealing because of love letters." the crew erupts in laughter as bobby starts to blush.  
  
"and after that incident, the rest was history," junhoe smiles.  
  
bobby smiles, too.  
  
"but yes, maybe i am squealing everytime i find a letter in my locker," bobby says. "all of them are still with me, until now. your words are my treasure, just so you know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
now it's junhoe's turn to pick a question. so far, everything is fine. the previous question has somewhat loosened the tension between him and bobby.  
  
"this is easy," junhoe says before reading the next question.  
  
"what does your family and friends think of me? i mean, when we were still together. of course."  
  
"you absolutely know the answer to that," bobby turns to look at him. "junhoe, they love you as much as i do."  
  
bobby looks at him intently. junhoe won't deny that his melting under the older's gaze. he was waiting for bobby to clarify his last statement because what could he mean by that?  
  
but bobby continued, "junhoe and i have some mutual friends back in college so it wasn't that hard to win them over when the two of us started dating," he explains, glancing at yunhyeong and donghyuk who was watching them from the side.  
  
"what about your family?" junhoe asks, "your mom and your brother?"  
  
he didn't intend to sound so curious but, he wants to know.  
  
"junhoe," bobby sighs. "they adore you. they love you and they care for you, like family. you know that."  
  
the thing is, junhoe knows it very well. he remembered the time when bobby's whole family flew to seoul from virginia to celebrate christmas with them. it was his first time to meet bobby's family, especially his mom. it was a happy memory, him being ablr to see how happy bobby was to spend the holidays with the people he cherishes the most. whom he used to be a part of.  
  
"your mom, h-how is she?" junhoe asks.  
  
to this, bobby's heart softens, thinking how he used to talk about junhoe everytime whenever he and his mother had the chance to video call. but now, he can't even tell her that he's meeting junhoe again after a long time.  
  
"she's... fine," bobby says. "she still asks me about you. sometimes. and, she misses you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"what do you miss the most about us?"  
  
bobby puts down the question.  
  
"uhh .. wow," junhoe breathes out after a long silence.  
  
bobby just waits.  
  
"honestly," junhoe plays with the hem of his shirt. he tries to look at anyone, except bobby. "i miss a lot of things. i miss waking up everyday, knowing that i'll get to spend my day with the person who loves me, and puts up with me even if i am a brat. most times."  
  
bobby nods, not looking at junhoe.  
  
"i miss having you around," junhoe continues. "you always feel like home, and whenever i'm with you, i know my heart is safe."  
  
"i-i'll drink to that," bobby says because he doesn't know if he can answer tha same question without getting too emotional.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"what do you like the best and least about me?"  
  
"well, what do you want to hear first?" bobby asks junhoe.  
  
to be honest, junhoe only wants to hear one. but he agreed to this, and now he should play by the rules, even if it means hurting himself.  
  
"least one," junhoe says.  
  
bobby knows that he haven't told junhoe this one, even when they're still together, so he just speaks his mind.  
  
"i know," the words suddenly won't come out. "i know you liked me, a lot. you care for me, and all, but.. i just couldn't feel it sometimes. i know that its hard for you to express your feelings, i also know that even before, you tried but, yeah, i just didn't feel loved sometimes."  
  
junhoe's heart fell.  
  
"i-i love-" junhoe stops. "i loved you. i'm sorry if you felt that i didn't." he looks at bobby.  
  
"but i loved you."  
  
and maybe i still do.  
  
"i know," bobby nods. "for the best thing... the best thing about you, is you."  
  
junhoe shifts in his seat.  
  
"don't lie, just tell me you hated me and go." junhoe earned a cheerful laughter from the crew. bobby was relieved that somehow the mood is lifted.  
  
"but its true. koo junhoe, you were perfect for me, like a piece of a puzzle. i know its sounds cliche but, i never knew what was missing in my life until you came. what's the best thing i like about you is that you're koo junhoe. i like you when you're loud in the morning, or sulky when you can't seem to write anything. i love it when you act like such a brat, when you're quiet, when you focus on what you love doing the most, writing. i love everything about you, and everything that makes you. so yeah, that's the best part."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"i would like to drink to this one," bobby says as he puts the question face down.  
  
he feels like he shouldn't be asking the question.  
  
"come on, tell me. we're still doing the game," junhoe smiles as he glanced to the producer and the crew who is watching them intently.  
  
bobby still hesitates, but then junhoe looks at him.  
  
"how .. how did you got over me?" bobby reads, his voice trembling.  
  
"oh."  
  
_i never did._  
  
junhoe remained silent. bobby puts back the question and tried to say something when junhoe finally spoke,  
  
"i didn't knew how, jiwon, because i never did."  
  
and with that, junhoe pours a drink for himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
the night is still far from over. as soon as they started this game thing, junhoe's heart has been beating erratically against his chest.  
  
of course, its because of kim jiwon.  
  
the moment he saw the other before the interview started, their past four years came back before his eyes. he missed him, so much. even if he doesn't admit it, he was never better when the two of them broke up.  
  
he's holding the next question, still unsure if he should ask it or just pour himself another drink.  
  
"junhoe, do you want to continue with the question or... ?" the producer asked, cutting junhoe from his reverie.  
  
"no, i mean, y-yes. i just-" junhoe says, then looks at bobby.  
  
bobby knew something was up. junhoe looks at him, "are you seeing someone right now?" junhoe reads the question, his voice shaking. "and if you do.. is he or she a better lover than me?"  
  
he breathed the last word like a whisper. junhoe bit his lower lip, trying to stop himself from crying.  
  
he's pathetic. he just literally announced to the whole entertainment world that he, koo junhoe, is still not over he's ex and now he just asked him of he's dating someone.  
  
junhoe wishes he doesn't have to hear bobby's answer. as much as he wants to, he doesn't have the courage to know if bobby is seeing someone right now, someone better-  
  
"no. im not seeing someone as of the moment," bobby answered as he reached for junhoe's hand under the table.  
  
junhoe was surprised by the sudden gesture but he lets bobby to continue.  
  
"but i was, for a while. i lasted three months with the guy."  
  
bobby sighs, contemplating for his next words.  
  
"and yes, you were better. so much better. i lasted three months with the guy, we lasted four years. that should say something."  
  
for the first time in the night, junhoe's heart found peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"when did you know our relationship was over?"  
  
  
"ah, of course, that question." junhoe says.  
  
"we'd like to know, is it your decision to end things between you two, or someone inititated the break up?" the producer asked them.  
  
junhoe hesitates before answering, but then starts to talk, "you can say that it was a decision between us, but i was the one who broke up with him."  
  
bobby nods to the camera, acknowledging junhoe's words.  
  
"when jiwon graduated from college, many things started to change," junhoe continues. "for the first few months, sure, we tried our best to call each other everyday, text, video call if we both have the time. but of course, reality got into the way. jiwon needs to find a career and i need to graduate college."  
  
"we used to talk after fighting, but as time goes by, we just pretended the fights never happened and got along with it," bobby says.  
  
"it was bad. everything got along the way. family, friends, school, career. we came to the point when we shout at each other, saying things that we didn't intend to hurt us, but eventually they did. i felt that i am stopping him from pursuing his dreams, that i'm holding him back, so i decided to end us." junhoe trials off, looking down at his hands still being held by bobby.  
  
"it was a mess. what we had was beautiful while it lasted. it was a beautiful mess."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"last question," junhoe says as he held up the last card from the table.  
  
they've been doing this interview/drinking game thing for the past hour and yet bobby feels a bit sad. they're down to the last question but he doesn't want this night to end yet. its been a while since bobby felt like this, the feeling of not wanting someone to let go.  
  
ever since the third to the last question, he didn't let go of junhoe's hand. something familiar in him is stirring again, and he doesn't want to let that feeling go.  
  
"let's not drink to this, deal?" junhoe asked.  
  
"okay," bobby agrees.  
  
  
  
"do you still love me?"  
  
junhoe's heart dropped as he read the last question. whatever bobby's answer will be, he'll be okay. its not like he's hoping that after this night, something will start again. maybe he does.  
  
but of course, he needs to accept the fact that-  
  
"yes."  
  
junhoe breath hitches. he can't believe what he just heard.  
  
"y-you're joking, right? because jiwon i-"  
  
"no." bobby says firmly. "you heard me. yes, i still love you."  
  
junhoe doesn't move from his seat. bobby lets junhoe take his answer in first, then he starts to pour his heart out.  
  
"i will always love you, junhoe," bobby says. "i can't imagine myself not loving you. i can't let go of the memories we had together because i don't want to. i'm sorry for being a jerk. i'm sorry for making you feel that you're being a burden to me when the truth is, you will always be my safe place. and i'm sorry for letting you walk out of my life. so i'm sorry, but i still love you."  
  
junhoe is crying now. he is definitely crying in front of the camera but he couldn't care less.  
  
"and i still love you," junhoe says in between tears. he doesn't wait for second choices.  
  
"i can't imagine a life without you. you were my best friend, my best boyfriend. i was never better when we broke up. i still love you, and i wish nothing but your happiness." junhoe doesn't remember how it happened but he is sobbing now against bobby's chest.  
  
its all too familiar. his smell, his hands around his frame, making him feel safe and loved. it feels so right to be back home, there in jiwon's arms.  
  
  
"i love you more, koo junhoe. i always have."


End file.
